camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aristaeus' Cabin
Aristaeus' Cabin Aristaeus' Cabin has a agricultural fence around the property, with a gate that allows you in the tiny front yard. In this front yard, there is an olive tree that has a bee's nest that the cabin tends to. The outside cabin looks like a mini golden barn, with a single door. Once you enter the cabin, the walls have a design of a beekeeping frame. On these walls there are the heads of many animals, such as deer, bucks, bears, etc. There are wooden bunks on either side of the cabin. Each bed has wool blankets and pillows. Cabin Announcements/Campers= None Counsellor #James Gallagher Lieutenant # Reserved for Shady Year Round Members # Adoption # Head Priestess (There can be only 1 per Cabin) # Campers who are not year round (Less active users) # Former Members of the Cabin # |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Aristaeus' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= (Being voted on Forum:Powers for Aristaeus) Offensive #Children of Aristaeus can shoot stingers from their hands, they are no bigger than the size of their hands, and the longer they shoot them, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aristaeus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of honey which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of honey. Deffensive #Children of Aristaeus can conjure up a shield, roughly 2 or 3 times the size of the user, of hard honey to block attacks. The shield can only be held for a short time. #Children of Aristaeus can emit a horrid cheese smell that can distract their opponent. Passive #Children of Aristaeus make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. #Children of Aristaeus can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. #Children of Aristaeus have an telepathic link with bees and sheep. #Children of Ariateus are stroger during mid-May to mid-September, because the Etesian winds blow during these months. #Children of Aristaeus possess great strength, agility and dexterity. #Children of Aristaeus can track where monsters have been, but not exactly where they are at the present time. Suppelmentary #Children of Aristaeus are able to control and summon bees or sheep. #Children of Aristaeus can make and manipulate honey. #Children of Aristaeus can heal only minor wounds with honey. #Children of Aristaeus can conjure a breed of sheep, that can attack their opponent, giving them some extra battle time. #Children of Aristaeus can create and control olive vines. 3 Months After Character Is Made #If Children of Aristaeus find a track of an animal, monster, or human they can touch the track and get a glimpse in their head about where the animal, monster, or human was going or their appearance. 6 Months After Character Is Made #Children of Aristaeus can transform themselves into a bee. This ability can only be held for a short time, and the longer it is held, the more energy is drained. In this form they can fly faster, and are much harder to find. They can also fly when they are in humanoid form, but much slower. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aristaeus can morph their body into a "blob" like form of honey, which can be used to attack another, and weaken or slow the opponent them. This can only be used once in every battle, and it drains much energy. After they change back to their human form, they can not move for a while. Traits #Children of Aristaeus tend to be excellent leaders. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sweet things and flowers #Children of Aristaeus tend to hate the cold. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sheep. #Children of Aristaeus tend to be peaceful. #Children of Aristaeus tend to enjoy making cheese, growing olives, and bee keeping. |-| Treaties= None Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aristaeus